


Gebo

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Season 13 Reactions and Sundry [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cosmic Forces, Gen, Metaphysical Forces, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Runes, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Dean is at the end of his rope.





	Gebo

**Author's Note:**

> Norse-ish Dean one-shot.

Dean was at the end of his rope.

He knew he was because he'd stopped feeling anything, even when he put his hand through wood, multiple times.

He didn't have words for what he'd seen, what he'd seen, what could still undo him even after everything else, hell and purgatory.

How it had felt like losing her all over again, how it was losing her all over again, exactly that, and he'd tried so hard not to have to face this.

How he had tried so hard not to reconnect, to avoid this very thing.

Losing his best friend and his mother, just expected to sail through it again.

He was angry at God and that was normal, those were normal and human things but he didn't want to feel them.

Out of the wood he punched a hole through, a circular piece falls.

He doesn't recognize the X on it for what it is.

He doesn't think much about who it may have come from.

He puts it in his pocket, keeps it close at his side, and it's something he won't tell Sam about.

There is music on the wind.

And when he sees Castiel again at last, something slots into place. A sudden knowing shows him. This is what the rune meant.

There are still gifts that are given. There is a partnership to be had.

Castiel and his mother had taught him so much before they left.

How the light carries on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: You taught me the courage of stars before you left.  
> How light carries on endlessly, even after death. (Sleeping At Last)


End file.
